Pause and Rewind
by CherriesR4me
Summary: After Chad and Sonny break up, Chad wants to be friends. But will the plan backfire when Sonny still have feelings for him? Throw in a guest star at the Falls...and it's chaos! CHANNY :


**AU: Hey everyone..just wanted to write a one-shot.**

**Inspired by a Hannah Montana episode...**

**Hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

It's been three weeks since Chad and I broke up. We haven't talked since then. Nowadays, every time we run into each other, there's this awkward silence until one of us leaves. It's really annoying. That's why I've been recently trying my best to avoid him. That is, until today...

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonny..." Chad came into the So Random studio and greeted me. Wait a minute! Chad? In our studio? Greeting me? What was going on. What happened to the awkwardness and ignoring each other. I was in such a state of shock. Can you blame me? We haven't talked since we broke up.<p>

"Uhmm, hey Chad...what's up?" I said awkwardly. I know, 'what's up', so lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Look Sonny, I know we haven't really...uhmm...acknowledged each other since our...you know..."

_Our break up. Yup, boy do I know._

"What are you trying to say Chad?" I was actually kind of nervous where this is going. What if he wants me back? What am I gonna do? I mean, sure my feelings aren't really _completely _gone, but what he did to me? I can't let it off that easily. He'd think I'm easy to get, a push-over, a -

"Sonny, what I'm trying to say is...I don't want you out of my life. And I know you're still mad at me, but can we at least be, uhmm...friends?"

I didn't know whether I was relieved, or...hurt. Wait, no! Not hurt! I'm definitely relieved. You're not hurt Sonny. You don't like Chad anymore. He was a jerk. You're mad at him, mad -

"Sonny? Hello? Sonny?"

"What!" Ok...I was so thrown off guard.

"I said...can we be...friends?"

"Oh, sure Chad. I'd be happy to be *gulp* friends."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yah, great."

"Great."

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but the awkwardness was killing me. If no one says something soon, I think I'm gonna suffocate. Hey, have you noticed how much I use the word awkward? That's because it's so...awkward!

In fact, I was so glad when Chad snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I gotta go rehearse at the Falls...buddy. I'll see you later." And with a smile, he was gone.

Hmm, maybe this friends thing will be fine. Maybe, just maybe, it could work.

* * *

><p>I was lining up for lunch at the cafeteria when Chad came up to me.<p>

"Hey Sonny, friend, what's up?" His smile was so breathtaking! But then again, it always has been.

"Oh just getting lunch, you?"

"I just found out we're gonna have a guest star at Mack Falls this coming episode."

"Oh, sounds fun. Who is it?" I had to sound interested, 'cause we were friends. Ok, maybe I was _kind of_ curious at who this guest star was.

"It's **Selena Gomez**! Pretty cool huh? I mean, I'm the best actor of our generation, but she can come a close second."

Wow, Selena Gomez, now that's impressive.

"You know Sonny, you would've been the guest star."

"Really?"

"Yup, but I thought it might jeopardize our friendship, 'cause the role was Mackenzie's love interest, so I convinced them to cast someone else."

"Wow Chad. That's sort of sweet."

"Thanks. Anything for a friend." And with a smile, he left.

I'm not sure, but I think I'm jealous. I mean, come on, Selena Gomez is really pretty, and she's playing Chad's love interest. There is bound to be a kiss, and I'm not sure if I'm ok with that. So much for being just _friends_.

* * *

><p>I'm currently at Mackenzie Falls. I came to check out Selena's role. I wanted to see the character I would've played, if we weren't in <em>this situation<em>. I was standing next to their snack table when Chad came up to me.

"Hey Sonny! Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh me? I just came to check out the character Selena's playing. I was just curious since I would've played it, you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, and it's cool Sonny. I gotta go by the way, we're shooting my scenes."

"Ok, see ya."

His smile still makes butterflies in my stomach flutter.

Right then, Selena Gomez was walking towards me. And I thought, oh my gosh! It's Selena Gomez. She looks even prettier in person.

"Hi."

Selena Gomez just said 'hi' to me, to ME!

"Oh my gosh you're Selena Gomez! I'm such a huge fan."

"Awww, thanks. And you must be Sonny Munroe."

She knows my name!

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I love your show. You guys are so funny."

"Thanks." I couldn't stop smiling. I just couldn't. The thought that celebrities are a fan of the show I'm on, it's just still overwhelming.

"So Sonny, I hope you don't...mind me playing Chad's love interest."

"What? Pshhh...no girl! I'm so over him."

"Oh, that's good."

"And besides, it's not like it matters. It's just acting, right?"

"Well yeah, but I was hoping it'll be more than that afterwards."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"Oh c'mon, he is beyond cute. I don't know why you broke up with him."

Ok, now I was so shocked...did Selena Gomez really just say she was _interested _in Chad.

"Oh, shooting time, I have to go now Sonny, I'll talk to you later."

That's enough. Confession time: I was jealous. I'm not over Chad. I knew it from the start, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. I keep pretending, but enough is enough.

Selena's nice and all, but she has got to go.

"Zora!"

* * *

><p>I knew Zora was the right person to ask for help. You need a plan, she's the man! I mean woman.<p>

We needed to perform our plan before the scene in page 64. Yup, I got Zora to steal a copy from the Falls. And while I was flipping through earlier, my jaw dropped on page 64 of the script. There in big, bold letters: **Mackenzie kisses Alyssa.** Seriously? They've only just met in this episode, and it's kiss straight away! We've got to act soon...

* * *

><p>Zora was in front of Selena's dressing room, and I was hiding behind the plant next to it. I was wearing a Mackenzie Falls costume, and it looks pretty good on me if I say so myself. I also got Tawni to style my hair, the way Selena has it. I know they'd still recognize me, but I wanted to stall it as long as I can.<p>

Selena's coming! Time to put this plan into action.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?"

"(gasp) Selena Gomez! I'm just such a big fan of yours! Can I have your autograph?" Wow, Zora is great at acting. I know she's good at comedy, she's on So Random after all, but I wasn't sure she could do drama as well.

Selena fell right for it.

"Aww, of course you can sweetie. I don't have a pen on me, but if you wait one sec, I'll get one from my dressing room."

Selena went into her dressing room, and when she was a safe distance away from the door, Zora barricaded the door with wooden planks and a nail gun. We could here Selena screaming from inside her dressing room, but that was gonna ba taken care of. Zora had some sound-proofing foam, and she stuck it onto the barricaded door. It worked like magic. See, this is why you need a genius like Zora when you're hatching up schemes.

"Okay Sonny, get out there for phase 2. Don't let me down."

"Sir yes sir! I mean ma'am." We saluted each other - strange, I know - and I headed of to the set.

The director was coming my way, and I tried to hide my face as much as I can. I hung my head low and tried to get some hair in my face.

"Oh, there you are Selena. We're about to shoot scene 14, that's page 63-64 on your script. It's the big kiss! I expect you to work your magic, good luck."

I said a quick "Thank you." trying to make it fast enough so he doesn't realize my different voice.

I walked on set, and there he was. Chad. In his Mackenzie glory. It sure took my breath away.

"Hey Selena, ready for the scene?"

That snapped me out of it. I just nodded. It was a good thing I wasn't facing him...yet.

Oh boy, what was I thinking? He's gonna recognize me straight away.

"Ok places everyone. Selena, Chad. Action!" The director bellowed at us.

I only the script partly, I didn't have it fully memorized. Help me!

* * *

><p>"Oh Alyssa, my love for you runs deep through my veins, that no family rivalry can ever change what I feel."<p>

"Mackenzie, how can our love see - be? For I'm sure our parents will forbid us to crack - act on our affections." Great, I'm already screwing up.

"This is true love, as real as can be. It has to work out! I know in the end it will."

"But what if the code - road to hapiness is long and rough. Can we really do it Mackenzie? Can our love fight - light the way?"

"Of course it can. I have faith in our love. I have faith in you - Sonny?"

Oops, looks like they caught me. I knew it was coming. This part of the scene we were face to face, really close. I knew it was just a matter of minutes before Chad figured it out.

"Cut! What happened Chad? It's Alyssa, not Sonny. Wait a minute, isn't that your ex-girlfriend's name?"

I took a good two _long_ steps away from Chad, and hung my head low.

Chad looked at me, then to the director, then back at me, with utter disbelief in his eyes.

"Dave, this isn't Selena, this is Sonny."

"What?" said the director, apparently called Dave.

"This is Sonny, my ex-girlfriend. This isn't Selena."

Just then, Selena came barging through the room.

"Of course she isn't Selena. I'm Selena!"

A panicking Zora came closely behind. "I'm sorry Sonny, she got out."

Chad looked back at me, completely confused.

"What's going on Sonny?"

* * *

><p>I ran out of the Falls studio after Chad asked me that. I was so embarassed and upset, I couldn't face anyone.<p>

I was in my dressing room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sonny, it's Chad. Can we talk?"

"Not now Chad."

But he came in anyway.

"Yes now Sonny. What happened back there? Why did you lock Selena up? Why were you pretending to be her?"

"I guess I messed up the friendship thing, huh."

"Well you certainly didn't do it any better. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know okay!"

"You don't wanna be my girlfriend. You don't wanna be friends. Do you really want me out of your life?"

I couldn't answer him. I just looked away and stayed silent.

"Well if that's what you want Sonny, then fine. I'm outta - "

"Wait!"

He was almost out of the room. But he stopped, and came back. Because I told him to wait. It's now or never Sonny. Just tell him the truth.

"Chad, truth is. I was jealous. I still like you, I never got over you. And I couldn't just stand there while you go all smoochy face with Selena. I'm really really truly sorry."

I looked down;I was so ashamed. We stood there in silence for a while, and it got me thinking why he wasn't saying anything. I felt nervous, so I decided to look up so I can see Chad. I expected to see his face contorted with anger, but instead, he had a small smile on his face. His eyes were shining bright, both of them. He looked...happy.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were jealous?"

"I was scared. How could I? You're so obvously over me, while I'm still - "

"What? I was never over you."

_I was never over you. I was never over you._

He was never over me!

He still LIKES ME!

I looked at Chad, and our eyes instantly locked. We drew closer and closer to each other, like magnets, we couldn't pull apart. He closed his eyes, and I felt mine flutter until it shot. Our lips meant, and a concotion of sweetness exploded between us. My lips sparked at the contact, making every fibre of my being tingle. Sweet, sweet lips of Chad on mine, like it always should have.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess we're back together now?" Chad asked with a goofy grin.<p>

"Yup, I guess we are." I was grinning from ear to ear, and enjoying Chad's arm around me, when I remembered Selena.

"Chad, I need to apologize to Selena."

"Oh, uhmm, you want me to come with you, incase she claws your face off."

"Thanks Chad, but I need to handle this myself." So I walked off to the falls set and knocked on Selena's dressing room.

"Who is it?" She asked form inside.

"It's - It's...Sonny."

"Security!"

"No, wait! I don't want to cause any trouble. I just came to apologize."

"Ok, you have 3 minutes." and Selena opened the door.

"I'm really sorry. I was just blinded by jealousy. I still really like Chad."

Selena was looking at me fiercely, but then her face soften.

"I understand. Truth is, if I still liked the guy, I probably would've done the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So...friends?"

"Friends? I'd like that."

We shook hands and Selena gave me a sincere, dazzling smile.

"So, Sonny, since we're now friends, we need to bond. I'm not busy anymore. What d'ya think?"

"Cool, I'm free too. Where we going?"

"To the mall!"

I'm back with Chad, I have a new friend, things were just great.

I no longer need to pause and rewind.


End file.
